


Fluffy Stucky is Fluffy

by Iamtheanti337



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cats, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtheanti337/pseuds/Iamtheanti337
Summary: People seem to think Steve is going to have a hard time catching up with technology. Little do they know that he is way ahead of the curve, sorta.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers is not an idiot.

Some people, cough-Tony Stark-cough, would say otherwise.

Steve Rogers kind of enjoys that, because Steve Rogers is a little shit.

When Steve woke up, after a chat or twenty with Nick Fury, he found himself locked away in a too expensive SHIELD Co-Op in a Brooklyn building from the 1930’s. The place has an elevator, all SHIELD employed neighbors, floor to ceiling windows with an amazing view, even a doorman for god sakes.

At first glance of the provided electronics, he thought he would never catch up to modern technology, that is until he very suddenly did.

The laptop was broken first. He attempted to open it delicately, really he did, but the magnetic latches strength surprised him. Then he ended up with no computer as it was broken in half like a book with no spine. Steve tried the tablet next, much easier to grasp since it was pre-loaded with all the apps a fella could need and already connected to wifi.

He was quickly lost to the whims of a Netflix que and UberEats.

Many days, a shower and a shave later after binge watching more movies, documentaries and mindless series than any man over 70 should by any right, he moved on to YouTube.

A week later he managed to claw his way out of the century's deepest, darkest youtube hole well versed in vine compilations, memes, JackAss style stunts and the wild planes of Youtube Poop.

Then Steve found Audible… that was a lovely month. He went outside, rode his motorcycle, found farmer’s markets, met Sam. Sweet Sam - bless his unknowing heart - introduced Steve to Amazon Prime, he was only trying to help the newly thawed hero.

Now that Steve felt like he had a decent grasp on these particular apps, he was interrupted in meeting the internet proper by a pesky alien invasion. It came in the form of Avengers at his door. Tony, who apparently had a key, just walked right into the apartment.

“Turn down the Benny Goodman Ice-Pop, you have visitors!” Tony is flanked by Ms. Romanov and a bruised Clint. Steve will swear till he’s blue in the face that his eye did NOT twitch in surprise as he waves them in while guiltily trying to hide the tablet. Tony zeros in on the device like a stealth bomber, yes - Steve knows what a stealth bomber is. Steve clears his throat and soldiers on, oh yeah, pun totally intended. “Well hello to you too Tony, Clintashia, can I get you anything?” he was raised to be polite of course, even if his guests apparently were not. Come on, knocking can’t have fallen out of common social graces.

Natasha, dear gal, shook her head and made her way to the galley style kitchen and made herself a drink, Clint following after like a prize pup. Steve didn't think it was all that clever to call them Clintashia, they were obviously attached at the hip. Tony just sauntered on over and plopped down next to Steve on the couch. He raised a brow and held out a perfectly manicured hand expectantly, Steve glared but handed over the device. Tony smirked and let loose with the snark, “Should I expect to find you haven’t figured out how to use this yet?” he chuckles but is suddenly stopped short, “There’s a passcode on this…” he frowns. It’s Steve’s turn to feel a bit smug as he shrugs and stands to join the others in the kitchen, gladly leaving Tony to stew.

It’s a pleasant visit with his team, they cook despite Tony’s grumbling about just ordering in then settle down and watch some terrible horror movie about a cabin in the woods. As Steve is showing them out, Natasha goes in for a hug and whispers something in his ear. He nods and closes the door behind them. With a grimace Steve settles back on the couch, “The hell is a tumblr?”

Well, one Google search later finds Steve putting in an email address and creating an account. He starts with a search of his name, he sees the usual and is put full stop when a film clip plays, well a .gif, of himself and Bucky from one of those terrible propaganda newsreels they did. Cue a new search that leads to a near overload of images and information. Steve finds himself dealing with some annoying emotions.

Luckily, he knows the cure for too many emotions.   
Youtube has shown him the way.  
Kittens, lots of kittens.

One kitten in particular catches his eye, something about the adorable little grey fluff ball tugs at each and every one of Steve’s heartstrings. The kitten’s name is Malyutka and she is obviously an angel sent from heaven. Every post with the kitten is tagged only as #kitten , #malyutka. The account they are all originally posted to has no information, just a grey background and a headline reading “A cat found me.”. Steve is beyond intrigued. He becomes obsessed. He goes through and hearts every photo that has been posted, he only feels slight embarrassment later while he is composing a message to the account.

The message is a train wreck.

“So, Malyutka is adorable. I’ve never seen a kitten on the internet that had me making baby-talk noises out loud. I am new to this tumblr thing so if this is weird just ignore me but I can’t wait for more photographs of Malyutka. Well, thank you,   
-SR”

The next day was painful. Steve can’t tell whether he should check the tumblr messages or play it cool. Is it weird that he is so focused on this kitten? What about the whole liking every post that account has ever made, is that weird? Will that person even post again? He grumbles at himself through his entire morning routine. Thankfully, his phone is going off when he gets out and upon checking the text from Tony, “Assholes Assemble.”, he chuckles and forces himself into Cap-mode.

\------THIS IS A PAGE BREAK------CRAZY BAD AIN’T IT FOLKS-------

Bucky was laying low. WAS… Until that damned kitten showed up. Malyutka seemed like an appropriate name since she launched herself at him through a broken window in his safehouse. He started off trying to shoo the fragile creature away, then it started crying. It was the most pitiful thing he had ever heard and it twisted his guts into muck. With no lack of bitching he smuggled the kitten into a petstore to find something it could eat and sleep in to stay warm. Heading back to his, their, safe house was a schlep, full of Bucky cursing and berating the little kitten. As he shuffled way too many bags arm to arm, the damned kitten stared at him adoringly. The little bugger had the nerve to cling to him, all claws, when he tried to put the bags on the floor.

Malyutka was now the proud kitten overlord to; a plush bed in an oversized cat-condo, full food and water dish set with a filigree wrought iron stand, more toys than she can keep track of, and a willing human assembling a large cat tree. She was a happy kitten and didn’t mind showing it by being adorable on the regular. She also took credit for her human (because she could tell he was her human) bringing in another large bed, even if the human insisted on sleeping in it himself. She didn’t let that put her off and made her claim by making sure to be on the ‘human’s’ bed every morning to demand her breakfast.

Bucky was well aware of the kitten’s plots and decided the best course of action was to keep photographic evidence of her manipulation. He then knew he needed a way to document these tactics, and thus, found tumblr. It seemed like an innocent enough place to leave his… research… it was a vast webspace where he could easily hide his location - because he was a bloody wiz with computers and he doubted one kitten plot would come to HYDRA’s focus. Soon he found himself posting these parsecs of evidence almost daily. He went largely unnoticed until he received a message.

The message made his lips twitch. He found himself chuckling, then outright laughing so hard the cat scampered off at the startlingly rusty sound followed by the distinct noise of clicking keys.

  
\------------HERE GOES ANOTHER PAGE BREAK YA’LL------------

Steve is exhausted to the point of dragging feet and stripped clothing leaving a trail towards the shower. He finds himself spending too much time under the spray but he feels like it’s earned, it was a long few days of fighting whatever those things were. Before Steve even fully recognizes he’s left the shower, he is falling into bed and can’t seem to open his eyes for hours. When he does manage to fight open his eyes again, his mouth tastes like death and his eyes feel sealed shut with sleep. He groans and rolls his way out of bed and back into another, much quicker, shower.   
  
Hours later after breakfast and tidying up, Steve throws himself at his couch automatically picking up his tablet.

There is a tumblr message. His heart leaps. It’s from Malyutka!

“Malyutka is adorable. I’ve never had someone admit that a kitten brought about audible nonsense noises. This ‘tumblr thing’ isn’t a big deal, try not to let it tie you in knots. I don’t think it is weird? But it could be? We’re talking on a computer over basically techno-black-magic, what could be weirder than that? You just wait for more photographs of Malyutka, I need someone else to witness this obvious plot for world domination. No thanks needed but they are appreciated. JBx2 and Malyutka”

Steve stopped himself from jumping on the couch like a lunatic - he had watched a few compilations to strange techno music of some famous actor doing it and was sure it was too foolish even for himself to do alone. He was talking to a person, someone that had no idea who he was, no expectations of what he should be to talk to. This person wasn’t being paid to interact with him. It was almost as exciting as meeting Sam had been. Almost. Maybe…


	2. Oh no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry folks

In a moment of sleep deprivation, I made a serious error and uploaded a chapter of another WIP here. It was not tagged appropriately and I apologise if that caused anyone any discomfort. 

I have more fluff to follow, please just bare with me while I sort out what a mess I’ve made here. 

Again, I did not mean any harm and I hope anyone that was upset is able to give the fluff another shot when I upload the correct chapter. 

Stucky and all the fluffy will return ASAP. 

Thank you


End file.
